Bracers
Bracers 'are the four mystical weapons belonging to the Mysticons, each a different color and representing of of the thirteen animals of Gemina. They are used offensively against adversaries, as are their weapons. When All Four Are Used Season One * Skies of Fire (first time) * All Hail Necrafa! * Clash of the Tridents * Gems of the Past * Mutiny Most Fowl * Through My Enemy's Eyes Season Two * Scream of the Banshee * The Edge of Two Morrows * Twin Stars Unite * Save the Date! * Happily Never After * The Lost Scepter * Game of Phones * Heart of Stone * The Princess and the Pirate * Eternal Starshine of the Mage's Mind * Age of Dragons (final time) Appearances [[Dragon Bracer|"Unleash the Dragon!"]] * How to Train a Mysticon (first appearance and use) * The Coronation * An Eye for an Eye * Scourge of the Seven Skies * The Astromancer Job * A Walk in the Park * A Girl and Her Gumlump * Skies of Fire * All Hail Necrafa! * The Dome * Clash of the Tridents * Gems of the Past * Quest of the Vexed * Mutiny Most Fowl * Through My Enemy's Eyes * The Prophecy Unleashed * Three Mysticons and a Baby * Scream of a Banshee * The Edge of Two Morrows * Twin Stars Unite * Save the Date! * Happily Never After * The Lost Scepter * Total Eclipse of the Golden Heart * Game of Phones * Heart of Stone * Monster Hunt * The Princess and the Pirate * Eternal Starshine of the Mage's Mind * Age of Dragons (final use) ''"Fly, Phoenix, Fly!" * The Mysticon Kid (first appearance and use) * Lost and Found * The Astromancer Job * A Walk in the Park * Skies of Fire * All Hail Necrafa! * The Dome * Clash of the Tridents * Gems of the Past * Quest of the Vexed * Mutiny Most Fowl * Through My Enemy's Eyes * Star-Crossed Sisters * Scream of the Banshee * The Edge of Two Morrows * Twin Stars Unite * The Mask * Save the Date! * Happily Never After * The Lost Scepter * Game of Phones * Heart of Stone * The Princess and the Pirate * Eternal Starshine of the Mage's Mind * Age of Dragons (final appearance and use) "Time to Howl!" * Lost and Found (first appearance) * Skies of Fire (first use) * All Hail Necrafa! * The Dome * Clash of the Tridents * Gems of the Past * Quest of the Vexed * Mutiny Most Fowl * Through My Enemy's Eyes * Star-Crossed Sisters * Scream of the Banshee * The Edge of Two Morrows * Twin Stars Unite * The Mask * Save the Date! * Happily Never After * The Lost Scepter * Total Eclipse of the Golden Heart * Game of Phones * Heart of Stone * Monster Hunt * The Princess and the Pirate * Eternal Starshine of the Mage's Mind * Fear the Spectral Hand * Age of Dragons (final appearance and use) "Battle Unicorn, Charge!" * A Walk in the Park (first appearance and use) * Skies of Fire * All Hail Necrafa! * Clash of the Tridents * Gems of the Past * Mutiny Most Fowl * Through My Enemy's Eyes * Star-Crossed Sisters * Scream of the Banshee * The Edge of Two Morrows * Twin Stars Unite * The Mask * Save the Date! * Happily Never After * The Lost Scepter * Happily Never After * Total Eclipse of the Golden Heart * Game of Phones * Heart of Stone * Monster Hunt * The Princess and the Pirate * Eternal Starshine of the Mage's Mind * Age of Dragons (final appearance and use) Bracers in Printed Media Chapter Books * The Secret of the Fifth Mysticon (first appearance and use) * Graphic Novels * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume Trivia * In addition to being used as offensive weapons, they can be useful wrist communicators. * They are quite effective underwater, as seen in "Clash of the Tridents" and "The Mask." * They could be absorbed by the four green, purple, orange and blue gems of the spectral, magical necklace worn by Queen Necrafa. * They act just like Patronus' do in the ''Harry Potter ''books. * They can be counteracted by the dark animal bracers wielded by the Vexicons:' * '''Blue Snake ' * Orange Panther ' * '''Purple Bat ' * 'Pink Basilisk ' * The bright green Dragon Bracer was corrupted with evil only temporarily; whereas the light blue-colored Wolf Bracer was in the hands of Dreadbane for quite some time until it was recovered by its rightful owner:' the second Mysticon Ranger, Zarya Moonwolf. * When they clash with their Vexicon counterparts, they emit quite a strong burst of multicolored light or explosion. * A maleficent eclipse renders them practically useless. They can be used but quickly fade. Chapter Books * In ''The Secret of the Fifth Mysticon, the Mysticons had used them against Queen Necrafa to stop her from defeating the Astromancers at the Academy, with assistance from her longtime ally Adakite Flowstone/"Mysticon Rogue". * Graphic Novels * So far, all four have appeared in the Mysticons' transformation sequence, which never happened in the show, as they do on the cover of each volume. * About Bracers One Thousand Years Ago * "With this." * "The Bracer of the Heavens!" * "Release the Star Dragon!!" Season One * "Each piece will imbue you will special powers':' The power of the Dragon, the power of the Wolf, the power of the Phoenix, and the power of the Unicorn." * "The power of the Dragon Bracer." * "Looking for this?" * "Unleash the Dragon!" * "Look at the pretty dragon." * "Release the dragon!" * "I wasted it at the party!!" * "Fly, Phoenix, Fly!" * "My bracer is fab-tacular!!" * "What if we use our Dragon and Phoenix attacks!?" * "My Unicorn Bracer!" * "Battle Unicorn, Charge!" * "This bracer is a thing of-" * "Phoenix, meet my Spectral Wolf!!" * "You got something of mine." * "Time to Howl!" * "Synchronize your bracers." Season Two * "Okay, girls. Time to Howl! A''nd all that jazz." * (''sarcastic) "Cute." * "Unfortunately, your bracers are not powerful enough to stop it." * "Not unless they were enhanced." * "She had me design a magical lance that could magnify your bracers."